


Potterska!

by Sisilja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Sirius miettii Lilyä seksin aikana ja sekös masentaa Remusta.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Potterska!

**Author's Note:**

> Selailin huvikseni vanhoja muistiinpanojani ja osuin sivulle, jossa ei lukenut mitään muuta kuin "Potterin rouva – Potterska!". En muista enää missään määrin, mihin tuo muistiinpano on joskus liittynyt. Luultavasti alkuperäinen idea oli jokin mutkikkaampi kuin tämä, vaan itseään sitä vain saa syyttää, kun kirjoittaa liian lyhyesti ja kryptisesti. Tätä ficciä oli hauska kirjoittaa ja sanalista totteli paremmin kuin yleensä. Ainakin luulen niin!
> 
> Osallistuin tällä ficillä Finin 12+ virkettä XVII -haasteeseen. Haasteen sääntöihin kuuluu, että joka virkkeeseen sisältyy tietty ennaltamäärätty sana. Sanalista löytyy tekstin lopusta. 
> 
> Rowling omistaa Harry Potterit. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

"Potterska!" Sirius parkaisi kesken kaiken ja puski Remuksen suuhun sammaleen pistävän, katkeran maun. Hänen naamansa mahtoi näyttää järkytyksestä harmaalta, koska Sirius jatkoi hyvin pikaisesti: "Mieti nyt, Lilystä tulee Potterin rouva eli _Potterska_ , kauheaa."  
  
"Kauheampaa on, että minulla on paraikaa sormi siellä minne aurinko ei juuri paista ja sinä ajattelet Lilyä", Remus sanoi hävettävän heiveröisellä nuotilla.  
  
"En minä niinkään Lilyä ajattele vaan hänen tulevaa nimeään, se saa hänet ja sitä kautta meidät kuulostamaan ihan ikälopuilta, kamalilta muinaismuistoilta", Sirius vastasi ja Remus erotti hänessä pisaran loukkaantuneisuutta. "Olisin toki voinut kehaista, kuinka sormesi tuntuu miellyttävältä kuin kylmä marmori, mutta ajattelin että sitä sinä et ainakaan halua kuulla."  
  
"Meillä on täysi vapaus lopettaa", Remus sanoi, vetäisi sormensa pois sekä tökkäsi toisella kädellään Siriusta alaselkään.  
  
"Anna anteeksi, muru, ei ollut tarkoitus", Sirius vastasi kuulostaen varsin paljon siltä, että vähän oli ollut tarkoitus. Remus ei aikonut napata siitä lisää kimmoketta, ei aikonut.  
  
"Tässä on se vaara, että ymmärrän jotain väärin ja lähden kävelemään sateeseen", Remus sanoi ja imi alahuultaan. "Voi olla, että päädyn ympyrää talsiessani sellaiseen päätelmään, ettet haluakaan olla yhdessä minun kanssani, koska aprikoit Lilyn ja Jamesin naimisiinmenoa ja tietysti kaikkia niitä tyttöjä, joille joskus sanoit ei – ja koska minä en ole sellainen, jonka kanssa voi mennä naimisiin."  
  
"Älä vain väitä, ettei ole laillista naida ihmissutta!" Sirius kauhistui. "Pitäisiköhän minun oitis mennä ilmiantamaan itseni, ehkä saan siten alennusta ja vietän Azkabanissa ainoastaan kevään."  
  
"Naimisiinmeno ja naiminen voivat olla myös eri asioita", Remus sanoi ja hänen musta mielensä synkkeni aina vain.  
  
"Jaa mutta minäpä olen kuullut, että avioliitto on naimisen pahin vihollinen", Sirius napautti näsäviisaasti, ja oli posketonta, että vasta vähän aikaa sitten sama ihminen oli suorastaan rukoillut Remusta koukistamaan sormeaan tämän anuksessa, eikä vain kerran vaan kahdesti, kahdesti Sirius oli sitä pyytänyt, joten mistä nyt mahtoi tuulla?  
  
Remus seurasi kuinka massiivinen pilvi oli peittänyt taivaan heidän "poikamiesboksinsa" ainoan ikkunan takana, ja hän arveli, että raitis ukonilma voisi hyvinkin olla ratkaisu kaikkeen.  
  
"Sinun täytyy nyt kyllä rauhoittua ja ihan ilman sitä kävelylenkkiäsi, kastut vielä eikä se todella ole niin hohdokasta kuin historialliset romanssiromaanisi väittävät", Sirius sanoi, ja hänen huolestuneeksi muotoaan vaihtanut äänensä kantoi pitkälle, aina Remuksen murheiden tuolle puolen, mikä oli aika ihailtavaa ja aavistuksen pökerryttävää.  
  
"Voitaisiinko olla hetki vakavasti?" Remus kysyi ja ennusti että olisi yhtä hyvin voinut kynsiä viillon Siriuksen selkään, yhtä mieluisaa se olisi tälle ollut, sillä vakavat ihmiset tuppasivat puhumaan surullisista asioista, ja suru oli karmaisevinta mitä Sirius tiesi (kenties Lilyn nimen ohella).  
  
Remus ei tohtinut katsoa Siriukseen päin tämän kääntyessä vaivalloisesti ympäri ja ottaessa kiinni hänen polvestaan, voi että ne pilarit katossakin olivat mielenkiintoisempia kuin yksikään ilme Siriuksen kasvoilla, eikä Remusta kiinnostanut pätkääkään, että Sirius haisi keskeneräiseltä hieltä.  
  
"Kai sinä ymmärrät ja uskot minua", Sirius aloitti haudanvakavasti, "kun sanon että avioliitto ei kiinnosta minua hiukkaakaan ja että sinä taas täytät ajatukseni harvase sekunti."  
  
Nielaisu tuntui kulmikkaalta kurkussa kun Remus vastasi: "Älä viitsi, huijaat ainakin aika-arviossa."  
  
"Älä sinä aliarvioi sitä kuinka usein parikymppinen mies ajattelee seksiä", Sirius virnisti ja Remuksen teki yhä mieli katsoa pois, joten hän siirtyi tuijottamaan ikkunan ristikkoa.  
  
"Sinä olet yhdeksäntoista", Remus huomautti, ja kenties se oli ilon alku, joka läikähti hänen rinnassaan, vatsassaan, nivusissaan.  
  
"Hyvä tavaton, en tiennyt että meillä pidetään kirjaa, mutta hei, koiran vuosissa olenkin sitten jo varsin kunnioitettavassa iässä", Sirius sanoi ja pani Remuksen tuumimaan, että ehkä sai sittenkin riittää, ehkä heidän ei tarvitsisi tapella ja hänen viettää loppuviikkoa pusertavassa hiljaisuudessa.  
  
"Rakas", Sirius kuiskasi, "minulla on ikävä ihollesi."  
  
"Lupaa ettet rupea kutsumaan häntä Potterskaksi", Remus käski, "koska voit olla varma, että siitä tulee sanomista."  
  
_Sinulta vai heiltä?_ Sirius yritti varmaankin tiedustella, mutta juuri silloin Remus otti Siriuksen kalun käteensä ja osoitti, että häneltä ei suinkaan ollut mennyt varsinainen vitsi ohi – eikä Siriuksen suusta tullut enää muuta kuin hengästynyttä naurua, kun Remus vei peukalonsa yli juuri _siitä_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sanalista: sammal, harmaa, heiveröinen, pisara, marmori, vapaus, antaa, napata, vaara, yhdessä, ettei, kevät, musta, vihollinen, pilvi, kantaa, viilto, pilari, kai, kulmikas, ristikko, ilo, hiljaisuus, iho, varma (+ jokerivirke)


End file.
